Please?
by Someone-Like-You07
Summary: Stiles should probably regret it.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles should probably regret it. But Derek loved it. The first time was merely an accident. He was caught up in the moment when it happened. Derek had responded differently than Stiles expected. I mean, Stiles knew that Derek was kinky, but not THAT kinky. But now that he knows Derek likes it, he does it purely out of amusement. The first time it happened, it caused an amazing reaction from Derek.

-  
"Oh my gosh, Derek. More!" Stiles was really glad his father wasn't home. He sounded like a genuine pornstar. Apparently, Derek liked it.

"Geez, Stiles! The things that come out of your mouth should be illegal!" Derek, however, increased the speed of his hips to obey his mate's wishes.

Stiles has a really bad habit of thinking random things during sex. He started thinking of how the pack called him mom. It was pretty endearing since he was the Alpha's mate. Or, the Alpha Female, so to speak. Even Derek called him Mama. Stiles decided since he only ever calls his mate Derek, he was gonna call him something different now.

"Daddy, fuck me harder!" Stiles surprised not only himself, but his mate as well. Derek slowed his pace a little.

"What did you call me?" He asked breathlessly. His mate calling him 'daddy' was probably the hottest thing in the world.

"I called you daddy. Since everyone, including you, calls me Mama or mom. You're daddy." Stiles was very proud of his explaination.

"Well, I want you to say it again. I think it's fucking hot." Derek resumed pounding into his mate's willing body.

"Ooh, Daddy. It feels so good. Please, Daddy, don't stop. Fuck me! Breed me, dammit!" Stiles was always vocal during sex. Derek also loved that about his mate.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mama. Keep begging for my cock. Beg like the cockslut you are!" Derek rarely talked dirty; But when he did, it was sexy as hell.

"Daddy, I'm about to cum. Harder please, Daddy." Stiles so close to his breaking point.

"Cum for me, Mama. I wanna hear you, baby!" Derek pounded even harder into Stiles' tight little hole.

"Ahh, Daddy. I'm cumming!" Stiles came so hard all over his a Derek's chest. He almost blacked out from the intense pleasure.

"Mama! I'm gonna cum." Derek whispered as his release hit full force. With a soft moan, he came deep inside his mate. He collapsed on top of his beautiful mate.

"I love you so much, Daddy." Stiles whispered as he started to drift off. Derek nuzzled his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Mama. Never forget that, baby." Derek wanted until his mate was asleep before drifting off himself.

-  
The next morning, Jackson was the first to say something.

"I know mommy and daddy need their private time, but next time please warn us before we get within 50ft of whichever house you're 'doing it' at." The rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement. Stiles promptly blushed as hard as possible.

"I don't know, Mama. I think we have pretty hot sex. What do you say?" Derek asked his blushing mate.

"Definitely, Daddy. But maybe we shouldn't tortue our baby's, yea?" Stiles teased. Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Danny, and Scott gagged. Erica, Lydia, and Allison giggled.

"Next time, can we watch?" The girls asked eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looked over at his husband's sleeping form. For the past few weeks, Derek has been a real sex machine. Everyday after work, he'd come home and have his way with Stiles. But it's not like it bothered Stiles. Hell no! Most times, Derek was too busy working at the station with his dad to give Stiles attention. Stiles blamed his dad for giving Derek a job at the police station. Through Stiles and Derek's years together, Sheriff Stilinski and Derek have formed an unholy alliance. Yes, Stiles wanted them to like each other, but he and Derek were a young couple. Young couples shouldn't be cockblocked by their father and father-in-law. In Stiles' mind, Derek was getting to be an old man(even though he's only 26). Stiles was still young and spry at 23 years old. Which meant sex everyday should suffice. Without thinking twice, Stiles straddled his husband.

"Derek, wake up." His first attempt didn't work. So he tried a different approach.

"Derek! Wake up, you criminal!" Stiles was whining now. Derek moaned and turned over. He put his hands on Stiles' little hips.

"Stiles, what in God's name are you doing awake this early?" Stiles grinned. He ran his hands up Derek's chest.

"I need a huge favor from you!" Derek raised an eyebrow. Last time this happened, he ended up painting the whole house by himself.

"Does it involve manual labour? Because it's the weekend and I'm tired." Stiles giggled. Derek sounded like a whiny 10 year old.

"We'll not really. But I'm sure you'll like it."

"..."

"..."

"Well what is it?" Derek continued to stare intensely at his husband while Stiles laughed maniacally.

"I need you to fuck me. As long and hard as you want. Just please?" Derek froze. Well damn. If that wasn't Derek's wettest dream then he didn't know what was.

"Uh, yea. Sure. Totally." Stiles threw his head back and laughed. Derek had to be extremely embarrassed the way he tripped over his words.

"Aww. Why are you nervous, Daddy? Didn't you miss having your big, long cock inside my tight little ass? I bet you're really horny. Didn't you miss me, Daddy?" Stiles knew that his husband loved when he talked dirty. He started rolling his hips into Derek's. Derek moaned and guided his hands up Stiles' slim body.

"Daddy, I missed having you in me. All we've done these past few weeks were some quick fucks. Today, we're doing it my way, okay?" Derek, unable to form a coherent sentence, nodded.

"I'm gonna ride you. I wanna feel that huge, long cock inside my tight ass for weeks. I want you to lie back and let me do all the work." Stiles slipped under the covers. From an outsiders point of view, it looked as if Derek were touching himself. Stiles slipped off Derek's boxers and pulled out his 'little wolfy'. He pressed a kiss to the tip before swallowing it whole. Derek yelped at Stiles suddenly deepthroating him. Stiles bobbed his head up and down while working his hand on Derek's cock. It was so damn big. Stiles pulled off Derek's cock.

"Are you about to cum, Daddy? I want you to cum so far down my throat. Are you ready? Shoot all your hot, wolfy cum all over my face and down my throat." Without warning, Derek came all over Stiles' face. Stiles licked it clean.

"I'm gonna ride you now, Daddy. Do you want that? Do you want Mommy to ride you so fucking hard, Daddy?" Derek nodded. Stiles really needed to get this horny more often.

"Say something, Derek. You're rarely ever this quiet." He may be dominant right now, but he was still nervous when Derek didn't speak. Derek smiled at his mate. He cupped Stiles' flushed face and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, baby." Stiles smiled. His husband was the best.

"I love you, too." Stiles grabbed the lube off their bedside table. He put a 'generous' amount of lube on his husband's cock. He positioned himself over Derek's cock. He slowly lowered himself down until he was fully seated.

"Mhmm, fuck. It gets better every time." Derek giggled. Stiles was truly his angel. Well, a sex crazy angel but those are details really.

Stiles started out with a few experimental rolls of his hips. He soon found his ideal rhythm and speed(hard and fast). Their joined moans were the only sounds that filled the room.

"Daddy, please harder." If only his father could see him now. Lips swollen, head thrown back, hands on his husband's chest, and swearing. Derek started thrusting harder up into Stiles' body.

"Are you about to cum, Mommy? Go ahead, baby. I wanna see your beautiful face when you cum. Then, I'm gonna breed you. You're gonna be leaking my cum days. Breed you full of my babies. Do you want that, Mommy?" Stiles nodded his head yes.

"All you have to do is cum and it's yours." Without another word said, Stiles came with a high-pitched shout of Derek's name. Seeing his husband cum pushed Derek over the edge. He came with a whispered 'baby'. Stiles leaned down and kissed him.

"Why do you always call me baby?" Not that he didn't like it. It was just...unexpected of Derek. Derek blushed and stammered.

"If you don't like it, I'll stop."

"Don't stop! I think it's sweet...and a little hot." Stiles gave Derek a goofy smile.

"Go to sleep. We'll have another round later." Stiles snuggled in Derek's arms with his head on his husband's chest.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
